Even You, Mrs Lovett, Even I
by the-madness-underneath
Summary: This is going to be a very short one with two, possibly three chapters. Mrs. Lovett manages to keep the fact that Sweeney has killed Lucy from him, but before they can run, the police show up with the help of ever-present Toby.
1. Part One: Let the Thunder Roll

Chapter One

_Run, _her heart said. _Don't let them catch you. _Nellie Lovett's side ached with a stitch that had been there for blocks. She wanted to stop, she needed to sit and breathe, but she couldn't. Sweeney was already strides ahead of her. Mrs. Lovett was lucky he hadn't just let her fall behind._ Oh, but if he knew what you've done…_

The not-quite deceased Judge Turpin began writhing and reaching out to Mrs. Lovett. With a jolt, she let a bloody scream escape her lips. First one, then another, and soon enough, Sweeney was there. He inquired, but she almost ignored that as she tried to hide the body of Lucy Barker from her former husband. _Distract him, _she thought. _Make him look away. _"It was nothing," she spat out in desperation. "Just…just the Judge. Ain't quite dead yet." Indeed, gurgles rose in the half-dead man's throat. "Can ye…can ye finish him off? Please?" She locked eyes with him. Her gaze was so strong that he didn't look down.

"With pleasure."

_Not much time._ Mrs. Lovett drug the body into the oven, Sweeney thankfully a bit preoccupied. _I'm sorry, _she thought. _It wasn't anyone's fault but the Judge's. You've got your revenge now, Lucy._

"_Rest now, my friend. Rest now forever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels." _Nellie turned away from the oven and saw that Sweeney was now standing facing the body and breathing heavily. He was undoubtedly covered in blood. _How poetic._ Then they heard footsteps.

Both the barber and the baker's ears pricked as they heard many footfalls coming down the basement stairs. In a panic, Mrs. Lovett rushed to Sweeney's side and looked earnestly into his flaming eyes. "Quick," she said, her voice a bit higher than usual. "We've got to get them into the oven before…" A small voice interrupted her.

"Before we get here?" Standing before Sweeney Todd and his love struck accomplicewas a group of five policemen, headed by a small, dirty boy of twelve. The boy pointed at Sweeney. "The barber, there. He kills people." He swallowed and swung his arm towards the woman he had seen as a mother. "And her. She puts 'em…she puts 'em in her bloody pies!" Tears were obviously being restrained as he screamed, "I trusted you! And you lied to me! You said it was a family secret!"

"_No, no, not lied at all. No I never lied, said it was a secret, I did, never made people die. Poor thing, I did put them into pies and sold them. All the people loved them, and Toby, you did. Prob'ly should've told you, but thought better of it instead, poor thing. Better you should think they weren't men. Yes, I lied, 'cause I love you. And I helped him 'cause I love him. Could anyone have cared for you like me? Toby, darlin', please say that you'll forgive me!"_

"No." Toby turned his head as the policemen advanced towards the two with billy clubs in hand. Always quick on his feet, Sweeney whipped out his razor and began swinging away. Mrs. Lovett stayed behind him and Toby cowered in a corner opposite from the Beadle and the Judge. Soon enough, there were five fresh bodies on the ground, and the three living people were covered in blood.

"Come." Sweeney marched toward the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett gathered her skirts and followed after him, pleading with Toby. "I'm sorry, Toby. I'm sorry for everything! Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me!" The last thing she heard as she left the basement was the series of no's Toby was shouting at her. Ignoring these, she followed Mr. Todd up the stairs that led outside. They stopped at the top of the stairwell and spotted the officers stationed a few yards away, but it was too late. They had been seen first.

"There! Get the murderers!" And the barber took off at a dead sprint. Nellie ran after him, barely keeping up. The police weren't far behind; she could hear the screeching whistles and the heavy boots. Mrs. Lovett finally got to a point where she couldn't feel anything. She could barely see the buildings passing by, and when the rain came, she didn't notice that either. Finally, thunder jolted her awake. They had been running for several blocks and they were still being chased.

_Run. Don't let them catch you. _She looked from the ground to the man running slightly ahead of her. It was a miracle that he hadn't left her behind; left her for dead. _Oh, but if he knew what you've done, you would be dead on the floor of that basement right now, or perhaps in the oven. _Suddenly, the two took a few unexpected turns. They were getting desperate now; the policemen were right on their tail. The alley they were in now was dark, and the end wasn't in sight. _Oh, please don't let it be…_a dead end. Sweeney saw it, as well, and he tried to turn. It was too late. Just as his hand was beginning to reach for his blade, a young officer ran at him with his billy club and clobbered him over the head. "Mr. T!" she gasped as she saw him crumple to the cobblestones. Mrs. Lovett rushed to his side just in time to prevent his head from hitting the ground. She checked his heartbeat, and he was still alive. She looked up at the officer in disgust.

"Ah," he said. "So you're the ones who slaughtered a quarter of Division 8." He looked down at the unconscious Sweeney with a grimace and spat on him. "Murderous scum." And that was it. That was what finally got to Mrs. Lovett.

She rose quickly and stared at the man. "Don't…you…_dare_ say that about him!" The officer gave her a smirk, and in reply, Nellie swung her fist at his nose. The six men behind him chuckled lightly.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He took a step towards her, and she crouched back down, her dress covering Sweeney's belt. Mrs. Lovett took his razor and hid it in her skirts. _"Get up," _he growled. She did so slowly, and he grabbed her by the back of the neck, placing his mouth next to her ear. "You know," he whispered, "I could keep you from jail…for a price." Shocked and disgusted, Nellie felt his rather pudgy hand on her waist, and it was time.

The razor came from behind her back and stabbed the man's left wrist. He let out a string of curses, but he was focused enough to notice that it was his right hand that wielded the billy club. "I'll take that as a no." He hit Mrs. Lovett over the head, and she landed next to the fallen barber.

**Author's Note: This is going to be a short one, like the description says. It started out just to be something to fufill my Beta Reader requirements, but I'm starting to like it. It should be done by 28 July. Thanks for taking the time and reading and reviewing! (I love reviews. They're my favorite things to read.)**

**Edit: Thanks so much for all of your reviews and favorites!! I can't believe people are actually reading what I write and liking it. I am almost done with Part Two, and I'll try my hardest to have it up by tomorrow night. (That is the 25the of July.) I really enjoy doing this, and it will be done WAY before Secrets Can Be Broken. (That's going to be a long one.) **


	2. Part Two: Every Swing of Silver

Chapter Two

Sweeney Todd opened his eyes. His head hurt with a dull ache that he expected came from the billy club. At first, he couldn't see a thing, but a few moments passed and things began to come into focus. He saw a very unconscious Mrs. Lovett laying a few feet away from him. He looked up and saw a barred window ten feet above him on the opposite wall. Dim light was beginning to fill the small room; it was apparently dawn. On the left was a wall, were Mrs. Lovett had her head propped up. The cell wasn't very big at all, maybe ten feet in length and width. The wall to Sweeney's right was a wall made out of bars with half-barrel hinges.

Half-barrel hinges.

Sweeney stood up and examined the hinges. Yes, they were the right kind. Now, if there was a bench or something of that sort…but there wasn't. There was nothing in the cell besides Mrs. Lovett and him. Escape wasn't probable. It was possible, yes, but definitely improbable. One should never scheme alone, so Sweeney took a few steps and crouched next to Mrs. Lovett. She was in quite an awkward position. She was half-sitting, her head on her chest. Her left arm was bent behind her back, and her right was tucked underneath her thigh. It looked as if someone had thrown her. Just then, a thought came to Sweeney's mind. _She looks like a doll; a broken doll. _His gaze went from seeing to observing. Her skin was flawless and white, almost glowing with the little light in the cell. The only blemish it had was a bruise near her left temple. Anger welled inside of Sweeney as he thought of the man hurting Mrs. Lovett—or anyone, for that matter.

_Those bloody police officers,_ he thought as he moved her from her painful position. _How they can beat innocent people. Cruel, heartless, evil…they deserve every swing of silver that I've got._ Mindlessly, Sweeney reached for his razor. It wasn't there. Emptiness filled him, and then anger. This rage that he felt was second only to the state of mind Sweeney was in as he murdered Judge Turpin.

Where was it? Where had he left it? He vaguely remembered reaching for it before getting clobbered. (That was an embarrassing thought; Sweeney would never admit to getting knocked out by some over-excited child with a badge and a club.) If they had taken it, he would…he would…Just what would he do? He couldn't very well cut their throats without his razor, and beating them all until they were dead didn't make much sense, either. Besides, it was much too messy. More anger filled his being as he put his head in his hands and dug his fingernails into his scalp. How could he let this happen? Everything was going so smoothly, and now, thanks to the boy, he and Mrs. Lovett were stuck in this god-forsaken jail cell. He could hear no one, just the delicate breathing of his broken doll. They were going to die there, Sweeney was certain. No one was going to release them, and there was no hope of escape. The only option left was to die.

_"Mr. T."_ A hand reached up and touched his arm. He froze, but Nellie squeezed his arm anyway. "It's alright, love. We're going to get out of here. Everything's going to be alright."

"No," he whispered. "You are going to die here. I am going to die here. There is no escaping it."  


"Please, Mr. Todd, you're hurting me!" gasped Mrs. Lovett. He had unknowingly dug his fingernails into Mrs. Lovett's shoulders, causing her more pain than she would have guessed. Sweeney slowly released his painful grip, but didn't move his hands from her shoulders. Mrs. Lovett looked at him quizzically, and Sweeney himself looked a bit confused. He watched his hands move from her shoulders to her neck. It wasn't like the many times he had grasped her neck before. This time he had no razor,and he wasn't tightening his grip. He was just…holding her. He was holding his doll. Mrs. Lovett looked longingly into his eyes, begging him with her gaze to close the small gap between them. Her heart was beating faster every second as she thought one word over and over again. _Please. Please, please, please._ A few moments passed and the two were stone still. _What is he thinking?_

At that point, Sweeney was wondering the same thing. _What am I thinking? This isn't right. Lucy is my wife. No, she was my wife. Lucy is dead. Nothing can bring her back. Not now, not ever. Johanna's gone, Lucy's gone, and yet…she isn't. She's here, like she's been all of these years, waiting for me. _Oh, why couldn't she just leave him to wallow in self-pity? Why did she keep interrupting the pattern of his world? Why did she manage to keep his head above water? And the one question that plagued his mind: _Why did she have to be so beautiful?_

_Why did he have to be so beautiful?_ Through all those years and all of those pies, she still couldn't let go. It wasn't Benjamin Barker she loved, no; he had died in the barber shop with Lucy. Now it was Sweeney, and only Sweeney. His state of distress, even if he wouldn't admit it, now only made her love him more. How could a jail cell possibly change the way she felt?

_How could a jail cell possibly change the way he felt? _He had lied. Sweeney said that Benjamin Barker was dead, but he wasn't. If he was, then killing Turpin was something with no other reward than prison. Benjamin's ghost had been inside him all of those months, but he felt different that morning. Benjamin was gone.

_Benjamin was gone._ Benjamin was truly gone.

_Benjamin was truly gone._

Hesitantly, Mrs. Lovett lifted her head and brought it closer to his. Closing her eyes, she took a small breath and gently pressed her lips to Sweeney's. Suddenly, all tension was gone and warmth ran through the both of them. An emotion pulsed through Sweeney's veins: fulfillment. He needed this for 15 years, and that need was at last fulfilled. Satisfied? No. But as he realized what he was thinking, Mrs. Lovett pulled back. She gasped and turned away. What had compelled her to do that? "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm sorry." She turned her head, and as she was fighting off tears, she felt a need to look at Sweeney.

"No, Mr. T. I _am_ sorry. We're stuck in here, and you're right. We're not getting out." If Sweeney's face could fall any further, it did at that moment. The kiss had cleared his mind of all thoughts of captivity, and being reminded of it was like being hit by a wall of bricks. 

"We're going to die here."

Sweeney grabbed her head and pulled it towards him in one swift gesture. "Nellie, perhaps I was wrong. We will leave here and I swear we will murder all those who have put us here. " Mrs. Lovett gave an involuntary nod. She almost shivered with joy at the fact that he called her Nellie. _He was so close…_

Then they heard footsteps. As they learned from that previous night, footsteps from unknown people were not a good sign. An officer unlocked the door and opened it."You two," he said in a gruff voice. "They're ready to give you your sentence."

**Author's Note: I had to wait and check this with a few people to fix OOC problems. Utmost thanks to the.kelly.affair. , ThruthxLiesxMagic, and Starry Night Blue. To the readers, you probably would hate me right now if it weren't for these guys!**


End file.
